1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball rim assemblies, and, in particular, to such assemblies which are designed to flex or give way to relieve excessive loads that are applied to the rim without transmitting the loads to the backboard.
2. Related Art
“Breakaway” basketball rims are intended to prevent damage to the rim assembly and/or the backboard when a player applies excessive downward force to the rim. This commonly occurs when a player slams the rim during a “dunk” shot, or when a player grabs the rim and hangs from it. Unless the resulting downward loads are absorbed and dissipated by the rim assembly, either the circular rim (hoop) may bend or the backboard (which is commonly made of glass) may break or shatter; in that case, the rim and/or backboard must be replaced, which is both expensive and causes a significant time delay before play can be resumed.
A number of breakaway rims have been developed in the prior art, with varying degrees of success. One particular example is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,071 (Childers et al.), in which there is a U-shaped channel that enables the rim to deflect downwardly in response to a downward load applied at any point along an arc at the front of the assembly. While successful in many respects, this device is comparatively complex and therefore expensive to manufacture. Also, like most of the prior art devices, the assembly includes various pivot points, springs, sliding surfaces and so on that are subject to wear and also require frequent adjustment and lubrication/maintenance. Moreover, because these components must be kept free of corrosion in order to function, most prior breakaway basketball rims are not suitable for use in outdoor installations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a breakaway basketball rim assembly that is effective in absorbing downward loads that are applied to the rim, but which is also comparatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a breakaway rim assembly that requires little or no adjustment or other maintenance. Still further, there exists a need for such a breakaway rim assembly that is durable and long lasting, and that is not adversely affected by corrosion or other damage when used in an outdoor installation.
Another need of a breakaway basketball rim assembly is to provide a precise field-adjustable method of calibrating the goal rigidity or energy absorption (ball rebound characteristics) when mounted on various support structures, to meet the requirements of organizations such as National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA). The goal should include an adjustment mechanism to increase or decrease the rigidity of the goal, when the goal is installed on a backboard and any type of support structure (e.g., a portable ceiling suspension, a wall mount, etc.).
One deficiency of traditional basketball rims, shared by breakaway and fixed rims alike, relates to the manner of attaching the net to the metal hoop of the assembly. As can be seen in FIG. 6, a typical prior art rim 01 includes a series of loops or hooks 02 that are mounted along its lower edge for attachment on the net (not shown). The hooks or loops may be formed individually or as part of a continuous wire 03, but in either case the wire must be bent to form the hooks/loops and must then be welded to the bottom edge of the steel hoop. In addition, a separate prop rod 04 or similar support is also often welded between the bottom of the hoop and the mounting bracket 05 to provide the assembly with sufficient strength and rigidity. These steps add significantly to the cost of manufacturing the rim assembly. Moreover, the “tacked on” wire hooks/loops are easily damaged and provide a foothold for corrosion in outdoor installations. Adding to these problems, the bent wire hooks/loops are not particularly easy to use when attaching a net to the assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a structure for attaching a net to a basketball rim that does not require the fabrication and mounting of separate wire loops or hooks. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a structure that is easy to use, so as to facilitate rapid detachment of nets to the rim. Still further, there exists a need for such a structure that enhances the strength of the rim assembly without requiring a separate support or supports. Still further, there exists a need for such a structure that has a clean and smooth overall configuration, both to present a clean appearance and to minimize opportunities for corrosion to gain a foothold.